


機關算盡

by Caramelmilk



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelmilk/pseuds/Caramelmilk
Summary: 人外，機械奸
Relationships: Machine/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Monster/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 9





	機關算盡

光之战士来到神拳痕已经一段日子了。在这段时间里，他脱下沉重的铠甲，换上了轻便又野性的武僧装备。在经过一段努力的修行之后，光获得了进入星导寺的许可。他得知自己允许进入星导寺之后开心了一会儿，因为自己付出努力之后被认可了，随即光就忐忑了起来。因为星导寺是武僧们修行的地方，里面不单止机关重重还有凶兽看守。

‘里面的主人一定很强大，我一定要好好磨练，然后打败他们。’光激励自己。

他迈开腿向星导寺走去。下午的阳光并不火辣的，照射在皮肤上让人产生了一种被爱抚的错觉。光半眯起眼睛，脚步放缓，享受着这难得的惬意。在日光的照射之下，光的肌肤呈现出蜜糖色，泛着光泽，肌肉线条分明，无比的吸引着别人的目光想要去舔弄、搓揉。他走到一边角落伸了一个懒腰，干净利落的线条像一只正在舒展身姿的猎豹。 

光穿过长长的走道到达大门之前，守门人朝他点了点头，示意他可以进去了，就在光转身的瞬间，守门人露出了奇怪的笑容，随即视线便转移到远处的莲花池旁露出的一条腿。

星导寺的门被打开了，光走了进去。在天上会落下滚石只剩一条绳索的栈桥上，他几下跳跃就到达了对岸，路上的石头都被他踢开了，有几颗小的则被光打碎了。在他落地的瞬间，青年踩中了一个绳圈，绳子一下收紧然后拽住他往山壁上撞过去，光打算硬吃这个伤害，可是就在他撞在山上的瞬间他整个人随着暗门转了进去山壁里面。

光掉进了陷阱里面，他随着滑道向下滑，过了大约一分钟滑到了尽头。他就在落地之际一个翻身避免了自己先屁股着地的惨案，青年拍了拍自己的裤子，然后向前望过去，前方是一个又一个方阵的木人。他穿过了一堆排的整整齐齐的木人们，然后到达了一条走道。光走到了尽头，里面是一个山洞，上面涂满了颜色，是武僧们修行的壁画，而在山洞中间孤零零的立着一个木人。

‘这里是前人修行的地方吗？’光看着壁画思索着。

他沿着山洞走了一圈最后走到木人面前，武僧摆出身姿，然后就在开始打木人。就在他练习的时候，越来越多的烟幕冒出，可是他并没有注意，光还在专注着打木桩。就在青年反应过来这里有问题的时候，他的头已经开始犯晕了，手脚也变得无力。

‘大意了。’这是他晕倒前最后一个想法。

就在光晕倒的时候，中间的木人突然浮现大量关节和伸展出手臂，它移动在青年身边然后把他架了起来。

木人上的暗格下陷，一阵零件运行的声音响起。冰冷铁环出现锁住了光的上臂。光的头歪在一边，马甲也随意敞开，富有弹性的胸肌被伸展出来的木制大手亵玩，搓揉成不同的形状。粗糙的掌心毫不怜悯摩擦着乳头，乳头很快就发红和出现了细微的胀痛。光被木手的蹂躏和亵玩弄醒了，可是机关没有停下动作，奶头已经肿胀了起来，光发出了嘶嘶地抽气声。

‘等你放开了我，非把你给拆了不可。’他在心里咬牙切齿地想到。

青年的乳头已经被玩肿了一圈。这时候，他头上的石板垂下了两个绳圈，随着机关的移动绳圈套上光的腿部。绳子后移卡在了光的腿弯，这个时候托着人类双腿的木手收了回去，青年只能依靠锁着他两手的铁环和腿上的绳圈。没有任何着力点的他在空中晃了晃身体，顺便确定了附近也没有机关可以解开他身上的束缚。回想起刚刚让人感到羞耻的机关，光的大脑里突然冒出了一个可怕的想法。

‘不可能的不可能的，别吓自己。’光甩了甩头低声道。

就在他整个人被悬在半空中之际，光面前的一块地板下陷然后一个石人慢慢地上升，直到和他视线平齐。石人上面画了一个个魔纹，光仔细观察着。他以不太充足的法系理论和知识观察到这大概是一个动力地魔纹。这个石人和锁著他的那个不太一样，上面并没有木手，但是下半部分却很凸显地挺立着一根打磨的光滑的假鸡巴。青年目及那根东西的时候身体一僵，脑海中的可怕想法已经被印证。他近乎惊恐地挣扎了起来，可是他的挣扎并没有撼动锁住他的机关，更不能阻止石人的前移。

打磨的光滑的石制性器前端流出了香油，没过一会整根假鸡巴上都沾满了散发着香味的液体。石人向前靠近，假鸡巴近乎粗暴地挤开了穴口，冰冷坚硬的触感让光眼眶泛红，同时还因为屈辱和羞耻涨红了脸。但是，由机关灌入的香油似乎不止润滑的用途，青年感觉到后穴慢慢开始发痒了，又酸又麻的感觉在肠道里扩散。他咬紧了牙关试图去抵挡那股酥麻。光的额头上已经浮现了一层薄汗，几滴汗珠沿着脸庞滑落。冷冰冰的石制性器都已经被捂暖了，机关还是一动不动，并没有要放开他的意图。

也许过了一个小时，也可能是两个小时，青年已经是满头大汗了，汗液不受控制一滴一滴往下滑。他红着眼眶，连鼻音和喘息也压抑不住了。光无法抵挡诱惑，酥麻的感觉早已蔓延全身，连汗液滑落都可以给他带来甜美的快感。他开始小幅度的摆动自己的腰身，假鸡巴上的突出很好的缓解肠道的瘙痒，武僧半眯着眼叹息着，似乎已经慢慢渐入佳境。

石人上的魔纹亮了起来，发出了微弱的蓝光。光一下子警惕了起来，可是他只能干瞪着石人，没有任何解决方法。突然后，沾满了光的体液和香油的假鸡巴开始前后伸缩了来，柱身也冒起了更多的突出，用着机关特有得高速度操弄得青年浑身发烫，大腿根抽搐不已。过了一会，就在人类失神的时候魔纹闪了两下，泛着淫靡水光得假鸡巴停下了动作，然后缩回了原本的长度旋转了起来。

‘噫——————。’

青年被刺激得想要蜷缩起身体，可那只是徒劳而已。石制性器碾着前列腺开始旋转，凹凸不平的性器摩擦着湿软的肠道，酸胀麻痒的感觉随着尾椎向上攀升，更多的是蔓延到了青年性器的顶端。前列腺液已经不断的分泌着，流了整个柱身都是，还有的就是滴落到地面上。这个时候，石质性器停止转动，随即就往光的后穴最敏感的地方压了下去。几次重压之后，光忍不住射精的欲望了，白色的、粘稠的体液射了出来，有不少占到了小腹上，更多的是落到了远处的地上。

锁紧光双手的铁环已经自动解开了，光坐到了地上慢慢地瘫在地上喘着气。他用手臂遮住了自己的眼睛，一条腿微微曲起，后穴还残留着被性器撑开的感觉。他用手肘支起身体，坐在上面发呆，光完全没想过会发生这种事情，现在他的脑子一片混乱。青年甩了甩头，试图把纷乱的思绪甩出脑子。

‘这可怎么办啊......’他抓起自己的衣服低声嘟囔着，苦恼的表情配合上一副刚刚被蹂躏完的样子，看起来特别的色情。光站了起来，他感受到自己的股缝一片湿濡，大腿根上沾满了体液。就在他尝试清理的时候，一个巨大的石像缓缓地向他移动。

这个石像最奇特的地方就是他长了四只手，面容丑陋，有一条非常长的舌头耷拉在嘴巴外。不过最引人注目的是他胯下那根巨大的性器。深红色的，一滴一滴地滴落着液体。这个巨大地妖异朝光走了过去。光顾不及穿衣服，努力地支撑起自己发软的身体，他观察着四周，试图找到缝隙能够让他逃出去。毕竟在这种情况下，硬碰硬是最不明智的选择。

石像已经移动到了他的面前，光一个侧身然后弯腰从石像的身边的空位逃了出去了。可是他万万没想到的是，那怪物的头和手咔擦的一声直接转向，然后一把把他抱住了。妖异的两只手托着了他的腋下，另外的两只放在了腿弯，它把他整个举了起来，然后移到自己的性器上面。怪物的性器挤开了光的臀缝抵在了穴口处。光感觉到他身下的那根东西散发着热气，黏糊糊的液体随着妖异的用肉棒在穴口上磨蹭蹭到满大腿都是，还有不少的被蹭进了后穴里面。

光尝试抽出自己的腿，但是失败了。因为这妖异看起来像石头，但是它的手却随着光的动作而伸缩。妖异把青年往他的鸡巴上套，外表狰狞的肉棒缓慢地撑开被开发了一遍的肠道。光颤抖着身体挣扎了起来，撕裂的痛楚让他越发越抗拒，同时他也害怕完全把那东西吃进去身体会坏掉。可是，无论什么挣扎都是无用，怪物还是继续这它的行为。鸡巴已经被吃进去一半了，光只能尽量的瑟缩着身体来抵挡被彻底开发的痛苦。

怪物在这个时候发出了一阵奇怪的吼叫，那是舒服到极致的叫声。他抓着光开始上下挪动。妖异的鸡巴在光的肚子上形成了巨大的突起，它两手分开了光的大腿，把鸡巴插的更深，同时把自己的舌头往青年的嘴里塞。细长的舌头慢慢探入口腔，卷着人类的舌头玩弄起了来。光闭不上嘴巴，亮晶晶的唾液不断延着嘴角留下。怪物玩弄了一会以后就顺着青年的喉咙往里面插。光反射地缩紧了喉咙的肌肉，发出了干呕声，可是随着舌头的深入，作呕的声音也被黏糊糊的抽插声遮住。舌头越伸越进，光不断地挣扎，可是人类脆弱的躯壳无法撼动怪物的外皮。青年仰起头，想争取更多呼吸的空间，殊不知这个动作却让怪物更加方便插入。

怪物的舌头已经深入了一半了，无法呼吸的感觉让光的眼前灰蒙蒙一片。生理性的泪水从眼角落下，把脸庞沾得湿哒哒的，同时在喉咙那里可以清晰看见突起的部分有蠕动的痕迹，那是怪物的舌头。怪物趁着武僧失神的瞬间，把自己的巨大的器官整根埋进湿软的肠道里面，随着怪物的深入，内脏几乎被碾碎的痛苦唤回了光的神智。可是没一下子，麻痹的快感就从内部延申。

妖异过于粗长的鸡巴一下子就插进了青年的后穴，强行打开了S字结肠。精囊从内部被压挤，身体其他的脏器似乎也感受到了被插入然后撞击的钝钝的感觉。怪物的鸡巴碾过肠道的每一处软肉，随着侵入不断开发着身体深处的入口，每一下的的操干而发出了咕啾咕啾、黏糊糊乱七八糟的水声。被用力侵犯身体内部的光一下子就失控了，眼泪唾液前列腺液被操到完全不受控制地流出。怪物得意地侵犯着人类。

快感和钝感同时蔓延开去，青年被操弄得呜咽出声，爽到连脚趾也蜷缩着发颤。妖异把舌头抽了出来，青年张着嘴，酸软的嘴巴无法合上。石像把光的腿拉的更开，它的囊袋拍打着青年的穴口的嫩肉和大腿根部，柔嫩皮肤很快就变红发烫。妖异已经把对方的身体操开了，肠道的软肉已经契合了怪物的鸡巴。光不断地颤动着身体，敏感地会阴被阴囊拍打，疼痛的同时也带来了一丝不可思议的感觉。火辣的痛感随着快感涌现，妖异恣意地动作让光毫无反抗能力地承受着一次又一次的冲刺，青年咬紧了牙关，喉咙发出呜咽，到最后只能张着嘴任由呻吟不断地溢出。

怪物在享受了人类肉体一段时间后突然加快抽插的速度，没过几分钟就把鸡巴整根插入了青年的后穴里，顶开了里面的入口。这个时候怪物的性器根部膨胀成结，精液一股一股地射出同时震动着柔软敏感的内里，光只能抽搐身体发出嘶哑的哭嚎，他被操到干高潮了，性器一抖一抖地，可是却没有精液射出。青年脱力瘫软在怪物的怀里，眼神也失去焦距，脑子里一片模糊。怪物用舌头勒紧了光的胸肌，然后用尖端部分去拨弄青年被亵玩到红肿涨大的奶头，半昏迷的光只能发出细细地哼气声。把两边的奶头玩得更加肿之后，怪物似乎失去了兴趣，再度把舌头塞进光的嘴巴里勾弄着对方的舌头。

过了一段时候后，光渐渐恢复神智，他一点也不犹豫重咬了嘴里作怪的东西，怪物吃痛地弯下身体抽回了舌头。他仰着头大口地喘着气，趁机滑落到地上，然后顺势按住了妖异地肩膀借力，然后用尽了全身的力气重重地它的脖子踢了过去。怪物在射精之后似乎陷入了怠慢期，动作也没一开始地灵活，它没躲过武僧的重踢倒在了地面上，光一拳往它地核心上打了下去。啪嚓一声，核心应声而碎。

光喘了一口气，跪倒在地上。他用手指撑开了自己后穴，精液不断地外涌，还有一些沿着阴囊向前流。此时，地面上的精液已经一滩了，鼓起的小腹已经平服下去，虽然光还没有把精液排干净，但是为了能尽快找到出口他只好捡起了自己尚算完好地小马甲和短裤往身上套。在接下来的时间，光再也没有放下过警戒心，他贴着墙壁一路谨慎地走，剩余的精液也一边往外流，弄湿了两腿内侧。

‘光在这边！’莉瑟的声音从前方传来。

棕色头发的武僧吓得反射性夹紧了自己的屁股，这个举动似乎触发了反效果，更多的精液被挤了出来。粘稠液体外流的同时也给他带来了细细的麻痒，光决定忽视那种感觉，于是他大步地朝声音的方向走过去。

在休息了一些时日之后，光听莉瑟说因为上次的修行并非圆满所以还要再进一次星导寺之后，第一次露出了不大情愿的神色。他向莉瑟发出了疑问，在山壁深处的山洞到底是什么地方？莉瑟回答他说那是来处罚在星导寺里面犯了错的武僧的。

‘处罚？’青年的眉头抽动着。

‘是呀，怎么了？犯了错的武僧要打碎一个方阵的木人才可以被放出来的。’莉瑟回答道。

‘不，没有事了。’光把原本想说的话憋了回去，他苦恼地抓了抓自己的头发，仰天长叹了一口气。

‘希望这次不要出些什么意外吧。’光安慰自己道。


End file.
